Turbine engines generally include three sections: a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. In some turbine engine designs, a duct, known as a transition, extends between the combustor section and turbine section. The transition serves many purposes, one of which is to direct the hot gases produced in the combustor section to the turbine section.
Precise alignment between the inlet end of the transition and the combustor section is critical for proper engine operation. Current methods of achieving alignment involve roughly aligning the transition inlet end with a component near the combustor exit so that downstream seals and clamps can be installed. Dial indicators are then swept about the inner periphery of the inlet end of the transition to verify the alignment location. If necessary, the downstream clamps are then adjusted in incremental alignment moves. After each move, measurements are taken using the dial indicators. The process continues until the dial indicator measurements show that the inlet end of the transition is in the correct position. Once the transition is satisfactorily aligned with the combustor section, the alignment information can be recorded by a technician.
While these methods have been successfully used to align the transition, such methods can be time consuming, labor intensive and prone to human error.